Mutant World Tour: Amsterdam
by Ryoken1
Summary: While visiting Amsterdam, Todd and Arcade get lost , and they cause a lot of trouble , as they meet a stranger , while the rest of the group tries to find them


X-men: Evolution : "Mutant World Tour:Amsterdam" (or "Todd and Arcade's excellent adventure")  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: If you are reading this , you are also realising you dont own these chracters either , so deal with it!.  
  
(Okay , i know i promised to do the part in wich the group visits Kurt`s hometown , but i couldnt came up with anything funny , so i decided to keep going , sorry , maybe ill post something if inspiration comes!)  
  
Somewhere in Amsterdam , near 6: 30 pm:  
  
"I cant believe those idiots got lost!"-Risty hissed .  
  
"Yeah , i mean , that Arcade twerp is supposed to be smart , how in hell did he got left behind?"-Duncan added.  
  
"Da , i bet that Todd also vas vondering alone , und got lost with him!"- Kurt replied.  
  
"Well , we cant leave them behind , so lets keep looking!"-Evan said , as the group turned down a corner....  
  
Elsewhere in Amsterdam :  
  
"Man, i cant believe they left us behind!"_arcade said , as he folowed Todd.  
  
"Get used to it , yo , when you are complete zeros like us , even your friends ditch you sometimes"-Todd said , as he walked throught the street.  
  
"Maybe we could ask for directions here"-Arcade said , as he entered a store.  
  
"Okay"-Todd replied , when he noticed the sign above the door.-"X-tacy`s house of lust" , Todd readed.  
  
"HOLY GEEZ!"-the scream of Arcade was heard from inside the place.  
  
"Oh no"-Todd thought as he hopped into the place.  
  
Half an hour later...:  
  
Todd was sitted in a bench , with a dizzy looking , and shocked Arcade sitted next to him.  
  
"I guess the kid wont learn anything new when they teach him "Sex Ed""-Todd thought , as he tried to evade the recent memory of having to drag Arcade out from that place.  
  
"Uh , Todd?"-Arcade asked , still dizzy.  
  
"Yeah?"-Todd responded.  
  
"Did i really saw that?"-Arcade asked.  
  
"Nope , you didnt se anything!"-Todd said , in a harsh voice.  
  
"I thought so , it was too crazy to be real anyway.."-Arcade said as he passed out from fatigue.  
  
"We are doomed"-Todd thought.  
  
Later......At the "Black Rose pub"  
  
"Yeah , im loser , anyone gotta a problem with it?"-Todd said as he finished his third shot of scotch.  
  
"Yeah , me too , we are just the loser brigade , and we are here to get wasted!"-Arcade , who was in his second glass of Gin , added.  
  
"Uh , kid , i think you should stop drinking fer a while.."-the big man behind the bar table said.  
  
"I mean , who cares about us? , No one! , im just a pest for everyone , including my friends , and Arcade here is just fresh meat for those idiotic jocks!"-Todd babbled.  
  
"Yeah! , i mean , Mark here is our only real friend!"-Arcade said as he slapped the young , scrawny looking guy next to him.  
  
"Yeah , i mean , ive meet you mates for just twenty minutes , and you are much better than those losers my old pals were!"-Mark replied . in his drunken stupor.  
  
"yeah , Mark here would never abandon us , im pretty sure he would never play with us , and he would never , ever , trick and abandoned us!-Todd said as he slamed his glass in the table.  
  
"BUAAAAWWHHHH!"-Mark started to cry as Todd ended his speech.  
  
"There , there , let it go my friend , they werent worth it anyway "-Arcade said , as he rubbed Mark`s back , trying to confort him.  
  
"Yeah , they probably are just like our friends , doing their stuff without even worrying a little about us!"-Todd said , as the Bartender poured him another shot , and served himself one.  
  
Somewhere else in Amsterdam:  
  
"Here , Tody Tody Tody!"-Fred yelled , as he walked throught the streets.  
  
"We have to find them!"-Pietro said , as he zipped throught the streets with Rogue on his back.  
  
"What ah you so worried about?"-Rogue asked , as they stopped to take a break.  
  
"Todd is like our little bro , i mean , he isnt very self-reliable , im scared he could get himself in trouble!"-Pietro said , his voice filled with histeria.  
  
"Dont worry Quickie , we`ll find `em"-Rogue said.  
  
Elsewhere.....  
  
"Are they in there?"-Lance asked , as Kitty phased off a wall.  
  
"No , and im really happy they havent been there!"-Kitty said , her face a litle red.  
  
"Im scared , if something happens to them , it would be my fault!"-Lance said , as he dropped himself in a bench.  
  
"Dont worry Lance , im sure they are okay!"-Kitty said , as he tried to calm her boyfriend.  
  
Back at the "Black Rose pub":  
  
"And then , Red opens her locker and BANG! , is completely covered in mud!"- Todd yelled , as his audience , which consisted of the whole pub , which was full , bursted out laughing , as Todd and Arcade had jumped over a table , both completely drunk , and started to entertain the pub's regulars with their stories.  
  
"Meanwhile , this jerk of a jock , Duncan , finds his car has been completely disarmed by Todd`s friend , Pietro!"-Arcade added.  
  
"Come on , guys , tell us more about those other pranks you oulled on this Grey tramp!"-Mark screamed.  
  
"MORE RED! MORE RED!"-the whole pub erupted.  
  
"Okay , okay , there was this time when Pietro stole Red`s diary , and Tabby got Risty to read it in the Pa system abck at the school!"-Todd said , while Arcade did the battery routine next to him.  
  
At the doorway of the Pub.....  
  
"I`ve found them.."-Jeans cold , icy voice was heard by everyone , as he used her comm device.  
  
"Uh , Jean , dont go nuts on the m , they been lost for hours , and theyre drunk.."-Scott tried to calm Jean down , but failed , as Jean entered the place.  
  
"Uh , Taryn , could you wait outside and wait for the others?"-Scott said.  
  
"YOU JERKS! IM GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!"-Jean`s sreams came from inside the place.  
  
Later....  
  
The whole place had erupted in a charming bar fight , as Jean`s attempt on Todd and Arcade`s life was halted by Pietro , who got slapped by Jean , who got slapped by Rogue , an act tat gave birth to the mother of all cat fights , as Jean and Rogue tried to beat the crap out of each other.  
  
Scott arrived , and tried to stop the fight , only to get hit by Mark , who was hit by Evan , while Evan was kicked by Todd , while Arcade tried to narrate the whole thing witha microphone , evading the bottles that flew throught the place.  
  
Fred was fighting the pub`s bouncers , while Tabitha and Kitty were slapping each other , Kurt and Lance trying to stop them.  
  
Suddenly , Lance got an idea , as he grabbed Kurt , and turned off his inducer.  
  
Kurts true form was reaveled to the whole place......  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!- everyone in the place who wasnt a mutant (except Arcade , who was hiding in the bar , stealing every bottle in sight) , screamed , and tried to get out throught the door....  
  
Just as the police riot squad was entering.  
  
"Vonderfull!"-Kurt thought as he ported himself away.  
  
Later , at the hotel....  
  
"How did you guys got in so much trouble?"-Duncan asked , as he saw Scott , Lance ,Jean , Tabby , Kitty , Evan and Todd being treated by Risty , Kurt and Taryn , every single one of them scratched , bruised and witha black eye , while Arcade was sleeping in a couch , snoring wildly.  
  
"Lets just say the two little dudes are tougher than we thought"-fred said , as he picked Duncan , and took him to help him get some stuff from a nearby Drugstore.  
  
The other day , at the Xavier Institute:  
  
"Proffesor , did you readed about the demon sighting that took place in a bar fight in amsterdam yesterday?"-Hank said as he opened the door , only to find Xavier trying to open a jar of Aspirins with his teeth.  
  
"Logan , i think he did!"-Hank screamed.  
  
"Good!"-Logan screamed back , as he tried to drink his scotch , his hands still trembling from reading the newspapers article on the incident.  
  
"How many times Charles had to wipe out the minds of a whole european neiborghood this week?-Ororo asked.  
  
"Three"-Logan replied.  
  
"I`ll call the drugstore.."-Ororo said , as he picked the phone.  
  
  
  
End for now...  
  
Okay , this one was short , but i hope you liked it! , If you are wondering who Mark is , watch "Trainspotting" , Ewan Mc`gregor`s fist film.  
  
Authors Note: The whole Jean`s Diary prank is an original concept of Red Witch , so go read her fics , so i have a chance of not getting my ass sued by her! (im joking , she`s cool!).  
  
Okay , get ready for Sydney , as its gonna be filled with beach madness , romantic harbor rides , complete madness , and more mutants than you could shake a sentinel at!  
  
Read and review , and tell me what you want next!  
  
Ryoken.  
  
Ps: The Sydney Chapter will take a while , cause its the most important , and is gonna be quite long! 


End file.
